


Say Something

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Baekhyun has a problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this little [baekyeol gif](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4pdjdceNH1r696is.gif) on tumblr like ages ago and then, somehow, this happened. >__> Yeah.

The first time that it happens they’re in the middle of a fansigning event. The crowds are screaming and waving at them, and Baekhyun smiles, smiles, smiles up at all of them. He’s fiddling with that silly jewelry item they have him wear on his hand, and beside him he feels Chanyeol’s tall stature. Chanyeol reaches for the piece of jewelry in his hand and Baekhyun instinctively yanks his hand away, only to realize a second later that that was kind of mean. He glances at Chanyeol who looks surprised, and Baekhyun feels a little guilty, now.

He’s about to apologize when Chanyeol just leans down - he is _so tall_ , Baekhyun thinks, not for the first time - and speaks directly into his ear, because, really, it’s the only way to be heard over the screaming fans.

But Baekhyun doesn’t even realize what he’s said. Instead, his mind seems to single in on the deep sound of Chanyeol’s voice like it’s the first time he’s ever heard it. The tingle that runs straight up his fine is definitely new and the way his heart feels like it’s about to burst out of his chest is something different too. At least, Chanyeol’s _voice_ has never made Baekhyun’s body respond like that before.

He just brushes it off, though, because he’s in the middle of work and it’s probably nothing, really. Chanyeol talks almost all the time and Baekhyun’s never found it quite so...well.

Yes, it’s probably just best that he ignore it.

 

Ignoring it, unfortunately, does not help. Baekhyun has no choice but to admit this two days later, after realizing helplessly that whenever Chanyeol so much as utters even a single word, Baekhyun’s blood rushes ten times faster than usual and he can barely get the sound of that deep voice out of his head for a good five minutes after. It doesn’t even matter if he’s speaking to Baekhyun; he could be talking about the dance routine with Jongin or just laughing around with Kyungsoo as they do the dishes.

The fact is that, whenever Baekhyun so much as hears that low, calming sound of Chanyeol’s voice, he gets simultaneously hot and cold, and the only thing he’s able to focus on is Chanyeol.

“Hey, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol cuts through his thoughts, waves a hand before his face. “You okay?” He looks at Baekhyun in concern.

Heart hammering like drums in his ears, Baekhyun nods, unable to speak. He gives Chanyeol a reassuring smile, hopes he can’t see right through him, and thankfully Chanyeol backs away.

But he’s not okay. Not even close. At night, when he’s half-asleep and his mind traitorously fills with Chanyeol’s voice, saying his name over and over like molten chocolate, warm and deep, it’s all Baekhyun can do to give into the feeling, quietly and carefully wrapping a hand around himself in the darkness and trying not to think about the fact that Chanyeol’s sleeping just a few feet away from him.

Later, as he’s catching his breath, eyes closed tight while his heart feels about ready to implode, Baekhyun’s pretty certain that he has a terrible, terrible problem.

 

“Have you been avoiding me?” Chanyeol demands one morning, standing against the door to block Baekhyun’s attempt to leave as quickly as possible after dressing, which is what he’s been doing for the past few days - apparently to little success. Chanyeol wasn’t supposed to notice.

Baekhyun shakes his head and doesn’t look at him. “No,” he lies, because, well, what else is he supposed to do? He can’t just tell his bandmate, his friend, that he’s suddenly discovered how his voice turns him on.

Chanyeol just stares at him. Baekhyun can feel his heated gaze on his back as he shuffles through his closet to find something to wear. He tugs on a shirt and turns around, only to find Chanyeol has moved from the door and is standing right behind him. Baekhyun jumps back against the closet door and exclaims, “Don’t _do_ that!”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Chanyeol mumbles sheepishly, “Sorry.” In the next second, though, his eyes grow determined and he’s dropped his hand from his neck. “You’re lying,” he accuses. “It’s pretty easy to tell when someone you room with is avoiding you.”

Damn it, Baekhyun thinks. It’s pretty _hard_ to avoid someone who is rooming with you, too, as Baekhyun has discovered over the past few days. It’s not so much as avoiding as it is ensuring that he’s never, ever alone with Chanyeol unless necessary. He’ll go and stick to any of the others to make sure he didn’t have to simply listen to Chanyeol on his own. He’s not sure what would happen if he did, and he isn’t very keen on finding out, either.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t seem like this is something Chanyeol is going to let go. He just leans forward, peering down at Baekhyun, and it’s totally unfair, Baekhyun thinks, using his height to his advantage to make him squirm.

“Did I do something?” Chanyeol asks, and now he looks rather upset.

Not _intentionally_ , Baekhyun thinks, but guickly shakes his head. He doesn’t want Chanyeol to think he hates him or anything. Because that is as far from the truth as it could possibly be. “No,” he insists, “you didn’t do anything,” and he hopes that’s enough to have Chanyeol drop this.

Instead, Chanyeol looks even more troubled, and Baekhyun feels a bit like someone just kicked him. “But if I didn’t do anything...why are you avoiding me?” he questions in a soft voice, and, to make matters worse, steps closer. Baekhyun instinctively moves backward, but the closet door is there, and he’s basically trapped, clenches his hands into fists at his sides as that tell-tale pang of arousal hits him right in the stomach.

“I’m really not avoiding you,” Baekhyun says, staring fixedly at Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Then you could at least _look_ at me, you know,” Chanyeol says, and now he sounds mostly amused. “I’m not _that_ repulsive.”

Baekhyun laughs at that and instantly the tension fades from his body. He uncurls his fists and shoves past Chanyeol quickly, who is smiling at him now though there’s confusion that still lingers in his eyes. Baekhyun feels guilty about making him worried, but he can’t tell him. He can’t tell anyone. If he just keeps this all inside him, maybe one day, sooner hopefully than later, it’ll all magically go away and things can return to normal. Until then, though, he’s keeping his a secret forever.

“W-We should go have breakfast,” he says eventually, cutting through the thick silence. He heads out the door in a rush before Chanyeol can stop him, and for the rest of the day, he can just feel the heat of Chanyeol’s eyes on him, thoughtful and uncertain, and Baekhyun wonders what the fuck he should do to fix this.

 

The more Baekhyun tries to ignore it, tries to push the thoughts away, the more it all seems to push back twice as hard, until he really has no choice but to give in. And it’s worse because it’s becoming even more obvious to the others, who look at him in concern, the way his body automatically tenses whenever Chanyeol speaks, how the sound just fills his mind and rushes the blood in his body further south. He just laughs it off, though, says he’s tired from all the work they’ve been doing, how debuting is harder than anyone ever told them, and they all laugh, then too, and go off about different complaints.

The only person who doesn’t buy his excuses is Chanyeol, and Baekhyun can tell just how much he wants to fight back and figure out the truth. Thankfully, though, he hasn’t cornered Baekhyun like he did the other day, but Baekhyun’s sure it’s only a matter of time before he tries again. He just hopes by then he has figured out his problem.

 

At the end of two weeks, and Baekhyun’s problem has not disappeared. He’s managed to get better at masking it whenever they have work, but it’s mostly just the times at the dorm, when they’re all simply hanging around that it’s hard to keep everything under control. He’s taken to subtly slipping away whenever Chanyeol starts to talk too much, and he really hopes it’s not glaringly obvious that he does.

Now, he simply listens in from the kitchen as Chanyeol talks with Kyungsoo and Suho about something or other while sipping slowly from a glass of juice. He watches Chanyeol in particular, the animated expressions that cross his face and he brightness in his eyes, and he’s glad to see that, despite Baekhyun’s mostly failed attempts at avoiding him, Chanyeol doesn’t seem entirely _too_ bothered.

“You’re kinda obvious, I hope you know,” Jongin says as he joins Baekhyun in the kitchen.

“What’re you talking about?” Baekhyun says quickly, but he already knows.

Jongin looks amused, glancing over at the others before turning back to Baekhyun. “Chanyeol,” is all he says and Baekhyun’s throat runs dry.

“W-What about Chanyeol?” he says, trying to keep his voice indifferent.

Jongin laughs, leans back against the kitchen counter and crosses his arms. “Well,” he says, “whenever he so much as opens his mouth lately you’ve been looking like you’re torn between punching him in the face and throwing him down onto the nearest surface.” Baekhyun tears his eyes away from Chanyeol to gape at Jongin, who glances upward in contemplation and muses, “Not sure that the last one is really possible, because, well, he’s kind of a giant but--”

“What are you even saying?!” Baekhyun hisses, casting a worried glance over at Chanyeol at the others and feels his heart jump in his chest when his eyes directly meets Chanyeol’s. He looks away quickly.

Jongin is rolling his eyes at him and says, “Oh come on, we can all tell something’s up. You should just go talk to him and get it all out of your system.”

Baekhyun shakes his head and insists, “Nothing’s wrong, really.”

Jongin raises a brow skeptically, but before he can say anything else, Chanyeol comes up beside him, grinning widely, and Baekhyun feels his heart rate accelerate like a car going over a hundred miles per hour.

“Hey, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says, but that’s as far as he gets before Baekhyun quickly sets his glass by the sink, turns on his heel and heads straight for his room.

In hindsight, that was not the best thing to do, because before he gets the chance to close the door, Chanyeol’s there, pushing it open and slipping inside.

“Okay, what’s wrong,” Chanyeol says, closing the door behind him and standing right before it so Baekhyun can’t even try to move around him and escape (again). “You can’t just run away like that and expect me to believe everything’s all right.”

Baekhyun cringes, lowers his head so he doesn’t have to look at Chanyeol. “I know,” he admits.

“Then what is it?” Chanyeol demands, stepping closer and Baekhyun makes the mistake to glance up at him. There’s fury in his eyes there, anger at being treated the way Baekhyun has been treating him lately, mixed with the uncertainty, the concern that feels a hundred times worse than the day last week when Chanyeol had cornered him just like this.

Except Baekhyun doesn’t know if he can say it, doesn’t think he can get out the reason for his strange behavior without wanting to shoot himself in the face immediately afterward. He doesn’t want anything to change, but the thing is that everything already _has_ , and he hates not knowing how to change it back.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says softly and it makes Baekhyun’s skin _burn_ with pleasure, just the way his name sounds in that voice. “Whatever it is that’s bugging you can’t be _that_ bad. You know you can tell me. I’ll help you out if something’s wrong, and if you don’t want the others to know that’s okay too and--”

His words cut off by Baekhyun reaching out to grab him by the collar of his shirt and crush their lips together. Baekhyun doesn’t even know why he does it, what made him do it, other than just the simple sound of Chanyeol’s voice, that he’s been so used to slipping away whenever he talks directly to him that now, like this, he can’t take it, and he just needed Chanyeol to _stop_ and--

Baekhyun flicks the switch off on his brain, lets the simple feelings take over instead, for a moment. The soft, smoothness of Chanyeol’s lips, the heat of his breath against his skin, the heaviness of his tongue as it slips into his mouth and he kisses back. _Kisses back_. Baekhyun’s heart feels like wildfire, now, and he curls his fingers into Chanyeol’s shirt tighter, tugs at him until they can kiss deeper, and his body trembles when he feels Chanyeol’s hands slide around his waist.

It’s Chanyeol who pulls back first, licking his lips obscenely - oh _god_ \- with an expression on his face that’s both astounded and inexplicably turned on. Baekhyun just stares back, heat creeping up the back of his neck as the realization of his actions start to sink in, and then Chanyeol smirks at him. Fucking smirks, and says, “Oh. _Oh_.”

Baekhyun kind of wants to punch that look right off him. Instead he just tries to glower which seems to make Chanyeol laugh.

“Well,” he says, “why didn’t you say so?” Like this is as normal as talking about the weather.

Baekhyun gapes at him. “What, what do you mean by _that_?” he manages to get out, surprised he isn’t completely tongue-tied with the way his mind is still reeling from the fact that they just kissed, that Chanyeol’s hands are still warm around his waist.

“What do you think?” is all Chanyeol says back, dipping his voice a little lower, and for a second, Baekhyun wonders whether Chanyeol doesn’t _know_ , but before he gets the chance to question it further, soft lips press back against his own and every other thought vanishes instantly from his mind.

Screw it, he thinks, just giving in, _finally_ giving in, because, well, never in his wildest dreams - and he’s had some pretty wild ones, lately - did he ever think that Chanyeol would be okay with this, would kiss him back, pull him closer, closer than close, push him back against the nearest wall so suddenly Baekhyun gasps out in surprise and Chanyeol whispers, “Sorry,” into his ear, a soft breath that has Baekhyun’s whole body trembling.

If Chanyeol notices he doesn’t say anything, for which Baekhyun is glad because he’s not sure he can speak any longer. It probably would be a good idea to talk about this but fuck if Baekhyun will be able to stop what they're doing for that. It doesn’t seem as though Chanyeol is interested in anything other than making out right now and that’s more than all right Baekhyun. Maybe he’ll get out of this without ever having to explain the truth.

Of course that’s when Chanyeol pulls back, pulls back and breathes out Baekhyun’s name just once in that low voice of his that had started this whole mess. And it’s instinctive the way Baekhyun reacts, the tiny moan that falls from his lips as he feels every inch of his body burn. Chanyeol freezes then and Backhyun’s heart grinds to a halt as he hesitates to look up at him. When he does he watches as the realization crosses Chanyeol’s eyes and Baekhyun’s heart starts up again, beating so loudly in his ears he’s surprised Chanyeol can’t hear it. But perhaps that’s because he’s figured it out, the slow smirk tugging at his lips and the mischief that fills his gaze is clear enough, the dots connecting in his head and filling in all the answers he’s had from the past few weeks.

“So,” he says, grinning like the cat that got the cream, and Baekhyun starts to wonder if this isn’t the worst thing that could’ve happened, Chanyeol finding out the truth. “This is why you’ve been acting so weird around me.” And he says it in that same low voice and it’s on purpose, it totally is, Baekhyun can tell, and he closes his eyes from the feeling, sinking back against the wall as it fills him up and turns him on even more.

“You know, you could’ve told me,” Chanyeol goes on to say and Baekhyun snaps his eyes back open to look at him incredulously.

“Right,” he deadpans, “because that would’ve been a great conversation.”

“Hey, I don’t care if you have a thing for my voice,” Chanyeol says lightly, and Baekhyun wants to facepalm because _of course_ he wouldn’t, why did he ever think otherwise, but instead he protests weakly, “I don’t have a _thing_ for your voice.”

Chanyeol just laughs, and even that sound has Baekhyun’s nerves tingling, and he instinctively pulls on Chanyeol’s shirt to drag him closer. “Yeah,” Chanyeol says against his lips, eyes bright as he stares right at Baekhyun, “I’m sure you don’t.”

This next kiss isn’t as surprising as before, and Baekhyun feels like he’s melting into it, growing familiar with the way Chanyeol’s lips feel against his, how his fingers grip a little tighter at his waist and pull him closer as he moves forward simultaneously. He’s not sure which one of them groans then, dissolving into bliss at the way their arousals brush together and Baekhyun can only spare a moment to be surprised that Chanyeol’s just as hard up as he is over this, because then Chaneyol’s slowly moving his hips and it’s like every thought in his head just vanishes.

Baekhyun gasps against his lips, fingers uncurling from the front of Chanyeol’s shirt to reach up into his hair instead, and is amused to find Chanyeol seems to like it when he accidentally pulls too hard, if the moan he makes is any indication. It makes him smirk a bit, glad to find something that he can hold over Chanyeol the way Chanyeol is able to do with Baekhyun’s inexplicable infatuation with his voice.

Somehow in the midst of heated kisses and equally warm touches, Baekhyun’s guided by Chanyeol to the nearest bed. He groans as Chanyeol crashes down right upon him and pokes him hard in the side when Chanyeol laughs into his mouth, clearly finding it all amusing. He would, Baekhyun thinks, but simply silences him with another kiss and they slowly manage to fit together comfortably atop the bed. Chanyeol slips a hand beneath Baekhyun’s shirt, fingers like fire against the skin of his stomach, and Baekhyun presses up subconsciously against him, drawing sounds of pleasure from them both.

Everything feels like it’s going too fast and yet not fast enough. his heart pounding incessantly in his ears as he reaches for the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt and tugs at it, eager to get it off, eager to be closer, to feel warm skin underneath his fingertips. Chanyeol seems amused by Baekhyun’s sudden boldness but says nothing, simply sits up long enough to yank his shirt off. He follows by pulling off Baekhyun’s as well and they fall into a crumpled pile upon the floor.

Chanyeol leans back in then, and the same deviousness fills his eyes from before. It instantly makes Baekhyun tense, and when Chanyeol asks lightly, “So, tell me about it,” he once again wants to hide from all of this, while at the same time delve even further into it.

Even though he knows _exactly_ what Chanyeol is talking about, he pretends otherwise and questions innocently, “About what?”

“About your little _kink_ ,” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun can just feel the heat rush to his face. It makes Chanyeol laugh, that, so he must be blushing something fierce.

Annoyed now, more than embarrassed, Baekhyun grumbles, “Can’t we just overlook that little detail?”

“Of course not,” Chanyeol declares. “I want to hear all about it. It is about me, after all.”

Baekhyun resists rolling his eyes. “It’s not really important anymore,” he insists and rolls his hips pointedly, delighting in the way it makes the smug expression on Chanyeol’s face falter into bliss for a wonderful moment.

“But you like it, don’t you?” Chanyeol manages to ask and his voice is soft again, and it’s so instantaneous, the way his body reacts to it that he doesn’t even need to answer because he knows Chanyeol can <>feel</i> it. “You like hearing me talk like this.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes because looking at Chanyeol while he talks makes it all worse, somehow. He nods, though, because there’s no point in avoiding it now, especially if it’ll make Chanyeol continue to speak like he is.

“So, what, you just want me to keep talking?”

He nods again and jumps slightly when he feels lips brush against his collarbone, moving slowly up his neck. “Yes,” Baekhyun breathes, a kind of dizziness taking over everything in his mind other than the perfect, perfect way Chanyeol feels against him and the wondrous sound of his voice.

“Hmm,” Chanyeol murmurs, clearly considering, and Baekhyun peers his eyes open to look at him. “Like how hot you think I am? Or how much do you like my voice, Baekhyun?” he says in a seductive tone that makes Baekhyun’s throat run dry. “Or, maybe I should talk about how hot _you_ look right now, because you do.”

Baekhyun groans, pulls Chanyeol down by fingers in his hair and says, “Actually, you know what, just shut up,” and drowns out Chanyeol’s responding laugh in a searing kiss.

Baekhyun reaches for the front of Chanyeol's pants, popping the button and tugging down the zipper, and Chanyeol teeth scrape at his lower lip when Baekhyun gets a hand around his erection. He feels Chanyeol shudder against him, and it's really all the encouragement he needs to go through with this. It should be weird, but really it just all feels incredibly _right_ , and if Chaneyol's not going to stop him, then Baekhyun finds no reason to, as well. Late, he thinks, they can talk about it.

For now he just wants to be as close to Chanyeol as possible. He slowly strokes his hand along his length and Chanyeol pants against his lips, hot puffs of breath that make Baekhyun's own body burn hotter that he's surprised he hasn't already imploded from the sensation.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol rasps, dragging his lips away from Baekhyun's to press against the soft spot behind his ear. His fingers dance along Baekhyun's sides and it has him writhing beneath him in pleasure. "Ah, w-wait, stop," Chanyeol stammers, but Baekhyun ignores him, fingers squeezing just slightly tighter, thumb rubbing against the tip, and his own body jumps at the way it makes Chanyeol let out a deep, deep moan. "T-This isn't fair," Chanyeol says, "This was supposed to be a confrontation about _your_ voice kink, but - oh, fuck - you're turning it around, and--"

"Are you complaining, really?" Baekhyun demands, and deliberately slows down his ministrations. "Maybe I'll just stop then."

Chanyeol opens his mouth to say something but after a moment seems to think better of it and instead meets Baekhyun’s in another kiss. Baekhyun finds this much more preferable to talking and kisses back eagerly. He starts up again on stroking along Chanyeol’s erection and it isn’t long before Chanyeol’s breaking the kiss to gasp into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck instead. Baekhyun can tell he’s quite close, and he picks up the pace, and slowly trails the fingers of his other hand down Chanyeol’s long back. It’s getting harder for him to hold back his own release as it starts to build up even more in the pit of his belly, and all he wants now is for Chanyeol to come so that he can, too.

Thankfully Chanyeol doesn’t manage to hold out much longer, lurching forward instinctively and bumping his chin against Baekhyun’s as grunts low in his throat and comes over Baekhyun’s fingers. Baekhyun feels his whole body spasm in aftershocks and he seeks out Chanyeol’s lips softly.

“Oh, god,” Chanyeol breathes as he comes down, collapsing atop Baekhyun in sated bliss. “That was--”

“Yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun says, tugs at Chanyeol’s hair, “you can talk about it later, but first help me out.”

Chanyeol seems to pause to consider this, like he’s not sure that he wants to, and Baekhyun narrows his eyes at him and pulls again at his hair. It makes Chanyeol laugh as he slinks off of Baekhyun’s body and deftly undoes his jeans while never breaking eye contact. Already wound up too tightly, it just takes one stroke of Chanyeol’s fingers along his cock to groan loudly, hips bucking up into his hand.

“Shh,” Chanyeol chides. “You don’t want every hearing, do you?”

Baekhyun shakes his head quickly, because, honestly, he forgot all about the fact they’re not alone in the apartment, forgot all about everything that isn’t Chanyeol and the way his hand feels on him. “ _Chanyeol_ ,” he gasps, eyes falling shut as the pleasure starts to become too much. He doesn’t think he can resist any longer, and Chanyeol seems to realize the same thing, stroking him faster as he presses light kisses along the slope of his neck.

He involuntarily quivers as Chanyeol leans in to whisper into his ear, “Does it feel good? Is this what you wanted?”

Baekhyun wants to hate him right now because he knows Chanyeol’s doing this on purpose, knows he’s pulling that card he has out over him, and it’s too much, it really is, but he can’t deny it’s everything that he wants at the same time. He’s surprised to find himself replying because he was sure he lost the ability to formulate coherent sentences the second Chanyeol touched him, “ _Yes_. It’s good. It’s really good.”

Chanyeol sounds smug when he asks again, “Do you want more?”

 _Oh god_ , does he, but Baekhyun already knows he won’t be able to make it that long. “J-Just let me come,” he pleads, not above begging now that his body feels like it’s going to burst.

For a moment Baekhyun thinks that maybe Chanyeol will retaliate for earlier but instead he picks up the pace, sucks softly at a spot on Baekhyun’s collarbone, and murmurs, “Okay, okay,” and kisses his way back up to his lips. Baekhyun can feel him smile against his mouth, and then he breathes out his name, just once, in that perfect voice of his that Baekhyun can’t deny but hopelessly love, and that’s it, that’s all it takes. He comes hard over Chanyeol’s fingers, the hand that’s still in Chanyeol’s hair gripping tightly as he shakes from the overwhelming ecstasy of orgasm.

The silence afterward rings in Baekhyun’s ears, only punctuated by his rapid heartbeat and Chanyeol’s soft breathing. After a moment though, Chanyeol’s breathing turns into laughter and his shoulders shake from trying to hold back his mirth. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the ceiling and pushes him off him, which seems to just make Chanyeol give up and laugh harder.

“What’s so funny?” Baekhyun asks, possibly against better judgment, as he drags himself over to grab a towel from the closet. He cleans himself off and hands the towel to Chanyeol who does the same and returns it. Baekhyun tosses it into the hamper and fishes for new clothes from the closet.

When he turns back around, Chanyeol’s standing before him, and Baekhyun jumps back with a yelp. “I told you not to _do that_ ,” he exclaims, but Chanyeol just ignores him and sweeps in to kiss him again.

The new pair of jeans in Baekhyun’s hands drops to the floor as Chanyeol kisses him gently, much differently than their kisses from just minutes before, but still just as perfect. Chanyeol pulls back and says, “I’m glad you decided to give into your little kink.”

Baekhyun groans and drops his face into his hands. “You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?”

“Nope,” Chanyeol says brightly, and as he seeks out another kiss Baekhyun decides that he's pretty fucking glad, too.


End file.
